mourn for me
by Rockchic666
Summary: legolas fic with mother complications pretty good! r&r pweez


The sunset disappeared with a last flash of gold on the treetops of Lothlorien and Niniel turned somberly back down the path toward the familiar clump of golden trees. She hummed a soft, sad tune to herself as she greeted another night of sleeplessness. She reached a small, clear pond, reflecting the twilight and a silver trunk rising up out of the middle of it into a roof of gold. She got halfway across the slender white bridge leading to the tree, when she changed her mind, turned around, and went back into the trees surrounding her. She began at a slow pace, but soon broke out into a run, dodging around trees and ducking for low branches. Soon it was dark and Niniel began to tire of running. She stopped suddenly at the edge of a small waterfall. She dropped to her knees and listened to the clear sound of its clean waters falling into a dark pool. She lifted her gaze enough to see her own dim reflection in the waters. A single tear fell silently from her lashes, into the smooth surface, making ripples spread. Suddenly, her reflection became clear and shone with a golden light. And she was smiling. This sight made her weep more. But she kept her eyes open and with each teardrop that fell, the scene changed. She saw many things that did not make sense and only a few that did. But the one thing that hit her hardest was the last thing she saw.  
  
* * *  
  
Niniel awoke back in her home, somebody dabbing her forehead with a cold, damp cloth. She looked up and began to smile but found herself unable. Instead, she said, "Galadriel. What honor brings you here after so many years?" "I was worried when I heard they found you all alone in the woods. However did you get all the way to the Falls of Nimrodel?" "I don't know. I just ran. I couldn't bear the pain. Tell me, how long have I been unconscious?" "It has been two days since they found you, but before that, I don't know. But I do know what you saw in the pool. I wonder, did you understand any of it?" "Only some. The rest I could not understand. I do know Mithrandir is dead." She looked down, her eyes welling up with tears, but she quickly looked back up, pushing the tears to the back of her mind, "Did you know?" "Yes." Galadriel replied, a look of pity on her face. "And the company that was with him arrived the night Haldir and his brothers brought you back." "Then he is here?" "Yes" "All my grief has been magnified. I doubt I can even stand." Galadriel just looked at her then, a wave of sorrow sweeping over her. But, quickly remembering something, she forced herself to forget her sadness and put on a smile. "Hush now and rest. You need it." She cradled her in her arms and ran her hand through her silver hair. Niniel was soon asleep and Galadriel rose to leave. Halfway out the door, she turned and slowly went back to the head. She put her hand on Niniel's forehead and whispered, "Sleep in peace. Let no dreams disturb you." With that, she swept out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
A silver haze surrounded the trees. The foliage seemed to glow with an unearthly light. Legolas cautiously walked into the woods but he had barely entered when the mists began to swirl and he felt himself swept off to some other place. He suddenly stood before a clearing, full of the mists but it suddenly turned from silver to gold and a beautiful young elf- maiden stood there. At least she looked young at first, but as Legolas approached her, he saw ages of wisdom and sorrow in her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. He searched but he couldn't find even the tiniest glimpse of happiness or hope in her eyes. She raised her arms to him and a cool breeze swept around him. On that breeze was a soft voice, as sweet as the singing of birds far in the west yet full of grief. 'I am Niniel of the unnumbered Maiar and I have come to warn you. You alone of your company carry the ancient wisdom of the Quendi. One of your company will betray you and another that was lost will return. But you, of all must remain faithful to the very end. May the tiniest shadow of doubt never pass your mind, may you always remain true, and may you always remember me and what I have told you. Namarie, Kemenedhel*.' Then the mist swirled around her and she was gone. Legolas was in his tent. Instead of going back to sleep, he got up and walked out into the clear moonlight. The moon was full and giving off a bright silvery light, filtering through the leaves and showing a path into the forest. He carefully followed until he crossed a silver bridge and came to the trunk of an enormous mallorn. Following the ladder up, he came to a gray flet where there was a small huddle on the floor, wrapped in warm blankets. He cautiously approached it and knelt next to it. It suddenly shifted and a long strand of silvery white hair fell into his lap. Pulling back the blanket, he saw her, Niniel. Her face shone with a heavenly light and her long shining limbs uncurled from under the blanket. He sat for an eternal moment, staring at her. The time slipped by and her lost all earthly feeling. Suddenly, her eyelashes fluttered, the tiniest of movements, but noticeable, and her eyes open. For a split-second, he gazed into those dark, mournful eyes and something came over him, his mind filled with nothing but the need to grieve and cry, for what, he didn't know. He stumbled back and crouched against the wall, his face cradled in his hands. "In the name of all that is pure, who are you?" came a demanding voice. The grief passed and Legolas looked up, but he averted her gaze and answered, "I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. But you may know me as Kemenedhel." A look of sudden recognition came over her face and she swept to him, embracing him, encircling him with her long, lithe limbs. "I am sorry. You frightened me." "What happened? I am very confused about this whole business." "Come. There is a lot to explain." She led him down the bole of the tree, into the woods and to a secluded clearing. He sat down on a dead log and she stood before him. "As you know, I am Niniel. And I am a Mia. I am the daughter of Nienna and I carry her burden to this world. I was born ages ago in the beginning of Middle-earth as it was before. You do know of Nienna? She carries the grief and sorrows of all her people. I must do the same, being born of her blood. But I spent my childhood in the gardens of Lorien and there I befriended a young elf named Galadriel. She became my only friend and from her, I learned to love elves for their earthly beauty and capability to migrate from world to world. When the Noldor decided to leave Valinor, I in my blindness, went with them to stay with Galadriel. I denounced my title of Vala and become of the lesser Maiar and took on the form of an elf. In this world, I hoped to find less grief and be happy for the first time. But I was so naïve. I will not recount all of my doings but I ended up here, in exhile. Not close enough to the people to feel the full impact of their sorrows, but far enough away to feel all the mourning of the men of Gondor and other places. Galadriel is too saddened by my suffering to visit me often." "But what does this have to do with me?" Legolas cut in. "Don't you understand? You are of the ancient blood. In your veins runs some of the oldest grace, wisdom, and beauty of the elves. You have not yet opened your mind or body to it but it is there, hiding somewhere waiting for the chance to come out. I think that, subconsciously, I, in my dream, came to you in yours to try and waken that blood. You alone must represent all the elves of middle-earth and for that task, you need to know your power and the full extent of it." "But I cannot be of any ancient blood! I wasn't even born until after the Numenorians came to this world from Numenor. How do you know this?" "From your mother." Legolas' breath caught and tears came to his eyes. He quickly choked back the urge to weep and pressed on. "What do you know of her?" "She was a Mia too. I know what your father has told you. That she is dead. She died in childbed, giving birth to you. It is all a lie. Your mother lives." "Why did she leave?" "There are reasons I cannot explain. You are not yet ready." She gave him a sad look, making all the tears he had held back, burst forth. "Please! I need to know! Where is she and why did she leave me?" Niniel looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. After long deliberation, she seemed to make a decision. "She stands before you now. Kemenedhel, I am your mother. That is the name I gave you. Your father called you something else after I left." "Why?" Legolas managed through his tears. "I was happy in Greenwood with your father and brothers. But you, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Eyes like a raincloud, hair like the sun, and the natural beauty of the earth in your skin, your speech, your every move. But from the moment you were born, I saw it, in your eyes, the grief that I barely felt in those prosperous times. I knew then that you had it. You held the burden that I had tried to renounce. I also knew that for you to be happy, I had to leave. I had to be away from you or else you would feel it like I do now. I took on a life of pure misery so that you would never have to feel more than a shadow of my pain. Please forgive me. I did it for you and your happiness." Legolas just stood and stared at her. The moments dragged by and he didn't say a word. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but before anything came out, he ran to her and embraced her, the most heartfelt embrace he had ever given. She returned it and for a few seconds, her pain subsided. "I forgive you, and I love you." Legolas whispered in her ear. A smile came to her lips, the first since she had come to Lothlorien. They finally stepped away from each other and Niniel gasped. He was shining with the brightest light any living thing could possess. "It is done." She said. They walked back to her home and Legolas' glow soon subsided as she taught him how to remain in the guise of a mere elf.  
  
* * *  
  
-So Legolas had his mother and his power was finally recognized. If anybody has any ideas for a real ending, please review and tell me, I'm stumped!  
  
*Kemenedhel: "earth-elf" she named him so for his earthly beauty. 


End file.
